criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Surfers Beware
Surfers Beware is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the tenth case as well as the city of Alpha Bay, and the third one to take place in the Alpha Shore district. Plot Susan, Eva, and the player went to the beach where the yearly surfing contest was about to start. After a while, it was announced that surfer Harold Clayton had gone missing, prompting the team to look for him. Shortly after, they found Harold's lifeless body at the amusement park. Eva took Harold's body at the HQ while Susan and the player started their investigation. They first interrogated lifeguard Olaf Hansen who was a big fan of the victim. Shortly after, they interrogated the victim's friend, scuba diver Valerie Green, who attended the party which was held by the victim the previous night and the victim's therapist, Erin Clayton, who was helping Harold to recover as he was having issues recently. Eva said that the victim was strangulated, most probably with a rope. She confirmed that the killer used disinfectant counting the traces of the substance around Harold's carotid artery, which were most possibly left behind by the killer while checking his pulse. While recapping, Chief Prince appeared to say that the victim made an interview the previous day at the CCN HQ and ordered the team to go there. After searching the VIP section of CCN they discovered that the interviewer was none other than Louis Leroux. He said it was an honor to meet a legend like Harold. The team then questioned Erin who lost all her hopes as the victim wasn't cooperating her with his treatment. Shortly after, Eva appeared to say that the victim was murdered in his yacht just after the party he held was finished. The team went there fast and interrogated Valerie who attended the party only to leave a discouraging message for Harold and put hacker Alexandra Romanova in temporary custody for disabling all the cameras of the yacht which didn't allow the team to see any recordings. When asked she claimed to do so only for fun. While coming back the team saw Leroux speaking against the victim in the media. They went to interrogate Leroux who said that during the interview Harold accidentally spilled that he won the contests by bribing the authority, making Leroux disgusted as he never expected that from the victim. After searching the CCN archives, they interrogated Olaf and Alexandra for a second time as Olaf learnt about Harold's secrets earlier and was ready to kill Harold because he felt betrayed since Harold was his idol while Alexandra was keeping tracks of the victim only to check her new gadget. The team then searched the park again and managed to gather all the clues needed to arrest Erin Clayton for the murder. Erin didn't try to deny and confessed that she was Harold's killer. She said that Harold was going paranoid day by day as he wasn't satisfied with what he achieved. He always wanted more and according to the inkblot tests performed on him Erin could understand that he'd do anything to get what he wanted. Erin felt that Harold had to be stopped at any cost otherwise something bad might happen, so she strangulated him at the amusement park. Judge Powell advised her to take psychological therapies for herself and sentenced her to 20 years in jail with psychological counseling. Post-trial, Chief Prince ordered Susan and the player to find out if there was something more behind Harold's murder. The team went to the yacht and found an inkblot test which was performed on Harold. According to Marina's analysis, it was revealed that being too much ambitious, Harold was in such a critical condition that he was ready to do anything for his ambition and that Erin wasn't wrong about her fear. At the amusement park, Leroux came running and asked the team to help him finding his USB key which contained a lot of important data. The team found the USB key but most of the data of it were erased. When asked about the missing data, Leroux said that all the data in it were about recent missing cases and about Watery Systems, the same company about which the team learnt a while ago. Troy analyzed the USB and told the team about a project named "Project Shore", which was mentioned in the unerased documents of the USB. He couldn't find anything else about it and advised the team to talk with Marina's brother, Marian Romanov, as he was a scientist who worked for Watery Systems until it got closed. Marian said that he cut all connection with it and that the last unfinished project of Watery Systems was called "Project Shore", which was a top secret project. The team came back at the HQ and shared their discoveries. After hearing about Marian, Marina advised them not to trust him as he was very ambitious and selfish and most of the time up to no good. Right then, Chief Prince appeared to inform that Aiden had recovered and would come back to work after a few days. Summary Victim *'Harold Clayton' (found strangulated outside the amusement park) Murder Weapon *'Rope' Killer *'Erin Clayton' Suspects OHansenABCase10-1.png|Olaf Hansen VGreenABCase10-1.png|Valerie Green EClaytonABCase10-1.png|Erin Clayton LLerouxABCase10-1.png|Louis Leroux ARomanovaABCase10-1.png|Alexandra Romanova Quasi-suspects 1563629141264.png|Marian Romanov Killer's Profile *The killer uses disinfectant. *The killer knows binary. *The killer reads Tolstoy. *The killer is 5'6". *The killer has an oil stain. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Amusement Park. (Clues: Victim's Body, Whistle, Security Machine; Victim identified: Harold Clayton) *Examine Whistle. (Result: Saliva) *Examine Saliva. (New Suspect: Olaf Hansen) *Question Olaf Hansen about his whistle. (New Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim's Yacht; Prerequisite: Saliva examined) *Investigate Yacht. (Clues: Oxygen Tank, Handbag; Prerequisite: Olaf interrogated) *Examine Oxygen Tank. (Result: Hair) *Examine Hair. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Valerie Green) *Ask Valerie about her tank at the yacht. (Prerequisite: Hair analyzed) *Examine Handbag. (Result: Inkblot Test) *Analyze Inkblot Test. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Erin Clayton) *Ask Erin Clayton about the inkblot test. (Prerequisite: Inkblot Test analyzed) *Examine Security Machine. (Result: Disabled Security Machine) *Analyze Disabled Security Machine. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows binary) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses disinfectant) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate VIP Section. (Clues: Faded Badge, Handbag; Available after unlocking Chapter 2) *Examine Faded Badge. (Result: Journalist Badge; New Suspect: Louis Leroux) *Ask Louis Leroux about his interview with the victim. (Profile updated: Leroux uses disinfectant; Prerequisite: Faded Badge examined) *Examine Handbag. (Result: Cryptic Letter) *Analyze Cryptic Letter. (03:00:00) *Question Erin about her disappointment. (Profile updated: Erin uses disinfectant and knows binary) *Investigate Juice Corner. (Clues: Scuba Tank, Security Camera, Book; All tasks before must be done first) *Examine Scuba Tank. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Valerie's Fingerprints) *Ask Valerie about attending the party which the victim held. (Profile updated: Valerie uses disinfectant and knows binary; Prerequisite: Fingerprints examined) *Examine Security Camera. (Result: Disabled Camera) *Analyze Disabled Camera. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Alexandra Romanova) *Quiz Alexandra about her disabling the cameras. (Profile updated: Alexandra knows binary; Prerequisite: Disabled Camera analyzed) *Examine Book. (Result: Note) *Analyze Note. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads Tolstoy; Profiles updated: Erin reads Tolstoy; Valerie reads Tolstoy) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Leroux why he spoke against Harold. (Profile updated: Leroux knows binary and reads Tolstoy; Available after unlocking Chapter 3; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Archives) *Investigate Archives. (Clues: Speargun, High-tech Device; All tasks before must be done first) *Examine Speargun. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Olaf's Fingerprints) *Ask Olaf how his speargun ended up at the CCN archives. (Profile updated: Olaf uses disinfectant and reads Tolstoy) *Examine High-tech Device. (Result: Tracking Device) *Analyze Tracking Device. (09:00:00) *Quiz Alexandra about her keeping tracks of the victim. (Profile updated: Alexandra uses disinfectant and reads Tolstoy) *Investigate Park Entrance. (Clues: Broken Stand, Shopping Bag; All tasks before must be done first) *Examine Broken Stand. (Result: Stand) *Analyze Stand. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 5'6") *Examine Shopping Bag. (Result: Handkerchief) *Analyze Handkerchief. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has an oil stain) *Take care of the killer now. *Go to Underwater Mysteries (3/7). (No stars) Underwater Mysteries (3/7) ' ' *Investigate Victim's Yacht. (Clue: Faded Paper; Available after unlocking Underwater Mysteries 3) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Inkblot Test) *Analyze Inkblot Test. (03:00:00) *Ask Leroux what happened. (Reward: 20000 Coins) *Investigate Amusement Park. (Clue: USB Key) *Examine USB Key. (Result: Decoded USB) *Ask Leroux about the missing data. (Reward: Burger) *Analyze USB Key. (06:00:00) *Investigate VIP Section. (Clue: Smartwatch) *Examine Smartwatch. (Result: Unlocked Smartwatch) *Examine Unlocked Smartwatch. (Result: Owner Coordinates) *Question Marian Romanov about Watery Systems. (Reward: Spiky Hairstyle; Prerequisite: Unlocked Smartwatch examined) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Category:Criminal Case (Romanov) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Alpha Shore Category:Cases (Alpha Bay)